


A Sensible Romance

by Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)



Series: Durin's Auto Body [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them were looking, but they found each other anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sensible Romance

“Shit, shit, shit,” Fili had blood drying on his hands and his heart was thudding in his ears. The waiting room was full of people tense with pain and everything stank of ammonia. 

Kili would be fine. Had to be fine. The nurses had rushed him away as soon as they hit the doors and they’d gotten there in a dangerously short time with Fili putting pressure on the wound with one hand and steering with the other. 

“Fili?” Tauriel appeared in a flutter at his side. She was still in uniform, her starched dark blues and holstered gun painfully normal. 

“I haven’t heard anything,” his should hide his hands from her, but he couldn’t figure out where to put them that they wouldn't make the mess worse. “He was still conscious when they took him back though which is supposed to be a good sign.” 

“Oh,” she sat down beside him. “What happened?” 

“His pants got snagged at the wrong second, I think. Blade got into his thigh. I don’t know,” he stared at the linoleum. “I almost took his head off before I realized how bad it was. I shouldn’t have yelled. He was panicked already and-” 

“Fili,” she cut him off with a strained smile. “Not helping. Go wash your hands. Take a walk. I’ll call you if they come out.” 

“Yeah, right. Of course,” he stumbled to his feet. “Sorry, I’ll just...right.” 

He went to the bathroom and scrubbed at his hands until they were painfully pink. There was a smear of blood on his cheek too and he rubbed at it with rough paper towels. The cool water helped, grounding him a little. He went out ot the waiting room, prepared to settle back down next to Tauriel, but he caught himself just at the door. She was sitting stonefaced and eerily calm. Fili didn’t know his sister-in-law as well as he probably should, but he could recognize someone barely holding it together well enough. She didn’t want his company right now. 

He walked out into the parking lot. It was freezing out and he’d left his jacket at the shop. He leaned against the brick wall and tried to flush the image of Kili on a gurney out of his head. A family huddled in a knot in the parking lot around an minivan. He watched them absently. They were visibly distressed, but that seemed typical for the setting. It was only when the older man broke away to pop the hood that the scene resolved into something more mundane. 

Before he thought much about it, Fili crossed the lot. 

“Car trouble?” He asked quietly. 

“We’re fine,” the man said crisply. He was middle-aged and worn down. The kind of man that usually liked to shoot the shit with Fili while he rang up a bill. 

“I could take a look,” he tapped the shoulder of his shirt with it’s embroidered ‘Durin Auto Shop’ patch. “Free of charge, promise.” 

“I said-” 

“Let him look, Dad,” his son pleaded. “I want to go home already.” 

“Fine. I’m Bard,” the man stuck out his hand. 

“Fili, at your service. Let’s take a look.” 

The engine was old, but well cared for. Fili found the problem quickly. 

“The connections on your battery have corroded. Got a cloth or something? I can clean ‘em up enough to get you up and running now. You should get them replaced soon though.” 

“That’s it?” Bard frowned. 

“That’s it,” Fili shrugged. “Engines are complicated. One little thing can stop you dead, you know?” 

“Not much different than politics,” Bard laughed and his son produced an ancient t-shirt from somewhere. 

They got the engine turning over and humming minutes later. Bard shook Fili’s hand with solemn gratitude which Fili shrugged off. 

“No, seriously,” a woman's voice cut in. “That was really kind of you.” 

“It’s no problem, m'am,” Fili turned to face her and his mouth went dry. “Um.” 

“I’m Sigrid,” she tucked her hands into her jeans. Not a m'am at all, but a very beautiful miss. “Dad would’ve probably made us push this thing home if you hadn’t come along.” 

“Oh, well. Can’t have that,” he dredged up a smile. 

“Do you know the cafe on fifth street?” 

“I-um. Yes? The Skylark?” 

“That’s one. I waitress there a few nights a week. Stop by and I’ll get you dinner on the house,” she hopped into the passenger side of the minivan. “Okay?” 

“Okay,” he stepped out of the way and watched the van takeoff. 

It had been a very long and strange day. He trudged back inside. Tauriel was still sitting where he’d left her. He sat down beside her. 

“You’ve got grease under your nails,” she glanced over at him. 

“Helped someone stalled out in the lot.” 

“Ah,” she surprised him, reaching out and taking his hand in her own. “That’s our Fili.” 

“Is it?” He let her hold his hand. 

“Rushing in where angels fear to tread.” 

“Nah, that’s Kili’s job.” 

“Is it?” She squeezed his hand gently. “The nurse told me he’s getting transfusions. I didn’t know his blood type.” 

“O positive. Same as me. We used to donate a lot, it’s universal.” 

“He never told me that. Why’d you stop?” 

“I got a tattoo and you’re supposed to wait for twelve months after. Guess I got out of the habit.” 

“You have a tattoo?” She arched an eyebrow. “No way.” 

“Way,” he cracked a smile. “Kili never told you? He was the one that dared me to do it.” 

“He never mentioned it.” 

“It’s on my right thigh. It’s a lion,” he was actually proud of it. He’d saved up and got it done right. “Kili always said he’d get something to match, but Mom threw a fit when she saw mine, so he never had a chance. Guess he could now.” 

They both looked at the closed doors. 

“Yes,” she held fast to him. “He could.” 

It was the closest he’d ever felt to her though they didn’t speak much after that. 

“Mrs. Durin?” A nurse called an eternity later. 

“Here,” Tauriel got to her feet and pulled Fili along with her. 

“Your husband will be fine,” the nurse looked over the clipboard. “We’ve got him resting in a room. He’s had a few transfusions and the doctor wants to keep him overnight for observation. They put in forty stitches.” 

“Can we see him?” 

“Of course. He’s got a lot of painkillers running through him.” 

Kili was awake when they walked in, but he was taking very long blinks. 

“You idiot,” Tauriel released Fili at last, latching immediately onto Kili’s hand. “I should kill you myself.” 

“Hello, love,” Kili beamed at her. “You’re in uniform.” 

“Because I was at work when you nearly sliced your leg in half.” 

“Oh,” Kili’s smile didn’t dim. “Sorry?” 

“Damn right, you’re sorry,” Fili slumped into the other chair. “Scared the shit out of me.” 

“Uh huh,” Kili was clumsily stroking Tauriel’s hand. “Soft.” 

“You’re stoned,” Fili snorted. 

“Little bit.” 

“When you sober up, you are so in for it.” 

“Kay,” Kili reached out and poked Fili’s nose. “You cand do the nose wrinkle thing with the shouty thing.” 

“I forgot about this,” Fili laughed and gently batted his hand away. 

“That he’s ridiculous on painkillers?” Tauriel asked wryly as Kili attempted to pull her closer, but kept missing her shoulders. 

“Last time, he licked the bathroom faucet for ten minutes because he was thirsty and I couldn’t convince him to turn it on.” 

They both stayed for most the night, alternating dozing in the waiting room with sneaking checks in on Kili. In the morning, it took both of them to get him home into bed. 

“I’ll take it from here,” Tauriel had one hand pressing Kili down to the mattress. 

“I’m fine!” Kili squawked. “I’ve got that ‘98 Chevy's transmission and I promised them it’d be done by the end of today.” 

“I’ll call them,” Fili hid a laugh in his hands at Tauriel’s murderous look. 

It used to pain him how easy it had been for Tauriel to take over the job that had been his for so long, but today Fili was grateful that someone else would take care of his brother. He was free to go home and fall into a deep sleep. His apartment was dingy and small, but it was all his own. No snoring body a few feet from his or someone else's wet towels on the bathroom floor. 

This was his place. If it echoed a little with the lack of someone else, then well, that was the trade off. 

When he woke from his nap, he took the steps two at a time down to the shop and buried himself in the ‘98 Chevy's transmission. It would be better to get it out on time and out of their hair anyway. Kili would rest easier if it was done and it was a good distraction. The owner picked it up and handed over a hefty check just as the sun went down. 

Fili showered, rinsing away the last of stale sweat and fear. He was still wired and even as he pretended to consider his television, he knew he wouldn’t be staying home. His braids were frayed though, a mess from two day’s of neglect. 

He hesitated before he called, 

“I’m sorry,” he said before he began.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she told him when he’d explained. “He wants to see you anyway, but his hands are pretty shaky. Would you accept a cheap substitute?”

"I don't think I could afford you if I had to pay," he joked and then could have shot himself. It was not a joke you made to a woman like Tauriel. 

She laughed thought and it didn't seem like it was out of politeness like usual. 

Kili was indeed happy to see him, only half-dopey now. 

“I honestly thought you’d given up on sex,” Kili teased. 

“I’m not a goddamn monk,” Fili sat down beside him. “Anyway, it’s just dinner. And not even together. Just a thank you thing.” 

“And yet you want to look all pretty.” 

“I will fucking punch you in the leg,” Fili threatened. 

“Uh huh,” Kili grinned. 

“What do you think?” Tauriel sank her hands into Fili’s hair. She was harsher than Kili, but faster too. “Just a few?” 

“Same thing as always for him,” Kili clucked his tongue. “two on each side, bound up behind. Keeps it out of his face and shows off his baby blues.” 

“If you weren’t married, I’d be a hundred percent sure you were gay," Fili groaned. 

“One, that’s a terrible stereotype and two, you are far gayer than me.” 

“Bi,” Fili corrected absently. 

“Since when?” Tauriel yanked and Fili winced. 

“Since four years ago. Who do you think gave poor Ori his sexual awakening?” 

“Can we not?” Fili groaned. 

“Ori?” Tauriel laughed. “No wonder he talks about his first time like that.” 

“Like what?” Fili demanded. 

“Like he saw the face of God,” she started on the other side of his head, “Durin boys know what they’re doing.” 

“Damn right,” Kili’s smile went downright filthy.

“Oh Jesus,” Fili groaned. “This is the worst bonding experience ever.” 

They bullied him into a pair of Kili’s jeans which were too long and far tighter than he usually bothered with. The button down he'd ironed before coming over was deemed good enough. 

“Call us!” Tauriel demanded as he rushed out the door. “Tell us how it went!” 

“Not going to happen!” He shouted back and made good his escape. 

Of course, he wasn’t driving his rusty pick up that doubled as a tow truck for work. He’d pulled the tarp off his baby, a ‘69 Camaro that he’d painstakingly restored and painted a nasty glossy black. Kili called it ‘the butchmobile’ and Fili punched him in the shoulder. 

The cafe was a standalone with a near empty parking lot. It was a decent joint, but nothing spectacular. Fili dimly remembered eating there as a child, pancakes after one of the few times they made it to church. It hadn’t changed much. He half-expected Sigrid not to be there with his luck, but she spotted him the second he hit the door. 

“Hi!” She smiled at him and he smiled back and they stood there like two idiots for far too long. 

“You gonna sit that boy down or leave him to let in the cold air?” Another waitress called out. 

“Oh!” She flushed red. 

“It’s okay,” Fili rushed to reassure her. “I like the cold.” 

“Me too. Um. Over here.” She sat him at the counter with a yellowing menu. “Whatever you want, like I said.” 

“What’s your favorite?” He asked, mostly to keep her there. 

“I make the blueberry muffins, but they’re not dinner material,” she fiddled with her pad of paper. “The cook makes a good panini. Chicken and pesto sauce.” 

“I’ll have that. And one of your muffins.” 

When she returned with food in hand, she lingered. He made a point of biting into the muffin first and the noise that escaped him was embarrassingly like a moan. 

“I won a state contest with those,” she smiled and it lit her up from the inside out. 

“When do you get off shift?” He asked, made bold by her grin. 

“An hour ago,” said one of the other customers. Fili glanced over and flushed. It was her father. “I was wondering why she wasn’t off home.” 

“Dad!” She buried her face in her hands. 

“You get her back before midnight,” Bard rattled his newspaper in Fili’s direction. 

“I don’t have a curfew!” She protested. “I’m twenty-two years old!” 

“You live under my roof, you follow my rules,” Bard turned back to his paper. “Remember that I know where you live, Durin.” 

“How?” Fili swallowed. 

“He knows where everyone lives,” Sigrid threw off her apron. “It’s a small town. Let’s go.” 

“Not that small,” Fili protested and only managed to grab up his sandwich as he jogged to keep up with her. 

“I’m so sorry about that. He just...worries,” she said when the door closed behind them. 

“It’s fine,” he licked his lips. “Uh, you want to go see a movie or something?” 

“Nah, can we just...drive around? I know it’s really high school, but I’ve been cooped up all day.” 

“That’s fine by me, I like driving.” 

They chatted as he got away from town, opening the car up on the backstreets and winding up the mountain. 

“It’s not that I mind being home, I just wonder if I’m missing out on something,” she leaned against the door. “Like I should at least try out the world a little.” 

“I went to college for a year. Hated it,” he admitted. “I missed it here. Guess I’m a homebody at heart. I’ve been picking away at a business degree online. Class here or there. Keeps me out of trouble when I’m not working.” 

“I go to the community college. Computer stuff mostly. I’m a wizard with Excel,” she sighed. “I don’t know. It’s cliche isn’t it? Small town girl dreams of the big city.” 

“Cliches come from somewhere,” he shrugged. “I don’t like the city much, but I have to go out there this weekend and pick some parts up. Want to come? I mean, we can go to a museum or something. Make it fun.” 

“That’s be great,” she leaned over the gearshaft and kissed his cheek. 

He was twenty-five, been around the block a few times, but that kiss sent a flush over him like a fucking virgin. When they parked on a the flat of a cliff, she turned on the radio and got out of the car. 

“Dance with me,” she held out her hands to him. 

They probably looked ridiculous, jumping around to ancient rock music and her towering over him, but there was no one around to see. When he spun her around and dipped her low, his arms were strong enough to bring her even with him and hold her up as he landed a kiss on her pursed lips. 

“Do you have a condom?” She asked breathlessly when he pulled away. 

“Uh..um, really?” He stared at her. 

“What?” She lifted an eyebrow. “Thought I was too nice a girl for that?” 

“No..I mean yes! I mean..there’s no good way for me to answer that, is there?” He floundered, setting her back on her feet. 

“Honest would be good,” she said archly. 

“I thought you’d want to take it slow, but if you want to then I am very very up for it. Unless I blew it,” he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “You make me nervous.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever made anyone nervous before,” her eyes winded. 

“You’re just so...” he threw up his hands, “I suck at explaining stuff like this. I just really like you.” 

“I like you too,” she took pity on him and crowded him up against the car for another kiss. 

She smelled like maple syrup and kissed like they had all the time in the world. It wasn’t the first time he’d had sex in the Camaro, but it was the first time that he'd actually enjoyed it. All the knocked elbows and awkward angles bled away under her laughter and the way her hair spilled over them both. When he thrust into her, she dug her hands into his shoulders and smiled like he’d told the world’s best joke. 

He reluctantly drove her home afterwards. 

“Saturday?” He asked, a little breathless still. 

“Nine am sharp.” 

Fili got home to his dark apartment and stared blankly at the near empty living room. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his cell. 

“I am totally fucked,” he said as soon as he heard the click of connection. 

“Yeah,” Kili laughed at him. “Probably, but trust me when I tell you that’s a good thing.” 

“I do, actually,” he fell backwards onto the bed. “Your wife...she’s pretty cool.” 

“I know, right?” He could hear Kili’s smile. “Welcome to the Tauriel Fan Club, you’re like three years late.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” 

“Whatever. I can just rub it in your face forever now. I found her first, sucker.” 

The trip to the city was blindingly good. Sigrid insisted on chasing down a tiny little noodle restaurant that she liked and they got lost looking for it. She never got flustered once, pretending she knew where she was going the whole time. 

“See!” She said when they arrived two hours later. “Right where I left it.” 

“Of course,” he was laughing so hard by then that tears ran down his face. “Just a five minute walk!” 

“It was!” She slapped him on the arm. “I knew where I was going.” 

The noodles were really good and she tucked away twice as much as he did without a blink. They got even more turned around on the way back, but she held his hand the whole time and he honestly didn’t care if they ever got home. 

“Do you want to come back to my place?” He asked when the city was in the rearview mirror. 

“I can’t,” she frowned, “but I can on Wednesday night? I know it’s the middle of the week, but Thursday is my Friday.” 

“Doesn’t matter. Nice part of running my own place, my day’s off come when I say.” Which was rarely, but that was his own fault. 

When he got home there was a familiar car outside, but when he charged into the shop ready to take a piece out of Kili for trying to come back to work so early, he discovered it empty. Confused, he wandered upstairs and found his door propped open. Tauriel was on his sofa, long legs draped over one arm. Kili was making a racket in the kitchen. 

"It was a compromise," she explained before he could start. "Out of the house, but nothing strenuous."   
“Why don’t you have any food in your fridge that isn’t instant?” Kili demanded. 

“Because I don’t have to feed anyone, but myself?” Fili buried his face in his hands. “Thanks for asking, Mom.” 

“We’re going grocery shopping as soon as the warden says I'm on probation.” 

“Hey!” Tauriel sat up a little. “We can still go back home, you know.” 

“Sorry!” Kili sighed. “Seriously though. I can’t work under these conditions.” 

He produced an insanely good chicken dinner out of nothing. Fili only hated him a little as he tucked into it. He kept his food simple so he didn’t accidentally burn down everything he had to his name.

It wasn’t until they were well into the second bottle of wine that Fili had been keeping for a special occasion that he realized Tauriel was grilling him. He’d given her details about Sigrid that he hadn’t known he’d know. 

“Why aren’t you Sheriff yet?” He asked, bewildered. 

“Too young, they keep saying,” she bared her teeth at what she thought about that. “I have the highest case clearance in the county and I aced my last detective exam, but we’re stretched thin enough that I still have to work a beat.” 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Kili kissed her cheek. “You’ll run the world soon enough.” 

“Uh huh,” she sighed. “It would be easy if Fili keeps on with Sigrid. Nice to have the mayor in the family.” 

“The mayor?” Fili choked. 

"We have a mayor?" Kili refilled her glass.

"Yes," Tauriel smiled at Kili like he was being adorable instead of slightly dim. Fili refrained from rolling his eyes. "We live in a township. Townships have mayors."

"Huh. She didn't mention that," Fili reached for the bottle and found it empty. He scowled at Kili who looked utterly innocent in return.

"She probably assumed you already knew. Most people do. They own that cafe and one of the local seafood places too."

"She doesn't act like that."

"Like what?" Tauriel sipped her wine.

"I don't know…like things were easy of her. She lost her mother really young."

“It’s not exactly like being mayor of a fourth rate town comes with a lot of perks,” Tauriel leaned into Kili’s side as if he’d been made to hold her up. “And it’s been a hard decade here no matter show you were.” 

They wound up sleeping in his bed, both too wine tipsy to be trusted driving home. Fili spent a sleepless night on his sofa, remembering the way Sigrid had bluffed her way through an hour of mazelike streets and the way her hips had moved as she undulated above him in the dark. In the morning, Kili made eggs and cajoled his way back into work while Tauriel slumped at the kitchen table in Kili’s discarded t-shirt, her hair rucked up in a thousand directions. It was good to see her sleek exterior a little broken down though her insistence that she didn't get hangovers in the face of his own godawful headache ruined it a little. 

The next few days passed in a whir of anxious tidying. Fili never let his place get too bad, but he couldn’t bare the thought of her discovering a patch of mold or thick coat of dust. He wanted her to know he could take care of himself, of his place. In a fit of domestic fretting, he even put up a new shower curtain and bought fresh sheets. 

The place still looked sadly rundown, but at least it looked like the person who lived there might actually spend some time caring about it. 

“This is yours?” She looked surprised as she stepped over the threshold, a duffel bag in hand. 

“Yes?” He glanced around, wondering what she saw. 

“It’s lovely!” 

“It really isn’t,” he grinned. “But thank you.” 

“Well, it’s a bit dark, but still. It’s yours. Don’t have to share it with a bunch of nosy brats.” 

“True,” he took her bag. “Want the tour?” 

It ended in the bedroom and made him glad of the fresh sheets. 

“The thing is,” she told him after, her bare leg thrown over his, “I’d sort of given up on meeting someone.” 

“Why?” He carded a hand through her hair. “You’re smart and pretty and young. Anyone would be happy to have you.” 

“I have a lot of obligations. I don’t like to go out late or drink much. Guys thought I was...I don’t know. Buttoned up,” she kissed his neck. “So I stopped looking. Tried to stop caring about it.” 

“So why me?” 

She didn’t answer right away which he appreciated. She gave the question real thought. 

“I think because you looked pretty buttoned up yourself,” she shifted a little, the silk of her skin not doing much for his focus. “I asked around after you helped us. Twenty-five, moved just down the street from your parents, overresponsible eldest and work more hours than were good for you. I thought maybe we had a lot in common.” 

“We do,” her hair was heaven in his hands and he thought maybe he could finally piece together the whole braiding thing if he had her to practice with. “I should warn you that I have a terrible brother whose wife is borderline terrifying and my mother will probably interrogate you and my uncle- well. Best you just discover that for yourself. And then there’s the extended family.” 

“I know Tori already.” 

“Who?” 

“Your sister-in-law?” 

“No one calls her Tori.” 

“I do,” she laughed. “We were lifeguards together a few summers ago.” 

“Wait,” he froze, searching his memory. “You had a blue bathing suit.” 

“Yeah, how did you know?” 

“Because I saw you when I picked Kili up one night. You were running by with Tauriel and you were...I jerked off thinking about you for a month. Fuck. Sorry,” he groaned. “I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“No, you definitely should have,” she laughed. “You’re really good for my self-esteem. Why didn’t you ask me out back then?”

“I was seeing someone else,” now was probably as good a time as any. “Guy named Ori.” 

“A guy?” She stilled. “Really?” 

“Yeah. I’m bi. But I’m not a cheater, okay?” 

“That usually what people guess when you tell them?” 

“Sometimes,” he sighed. “It’s not like that. Not how it works. Anyway, I’ve only had a few dates since we broke it off.” 

“Why did you? End it, I mean.” 

“He’s a nice kid, but that was just it, you know? He was a kid. Which isn’t fair since I’m only a few years older.” 

“No, you aren’t,” she said in a knowing way and yeah, she would get that? How old he felt coming home with a day’s pay that went to his brother’s pocket for groceries and bills when everyone else was at football practice. How fucking his little brother’s best friend started feeling less exciting and more dirty and wrong. Like he was taking advantage even if Ori had been totally willing. 

“He took it okay. We’re still sort of friends. Awkwardly.” 

“I have an ex like that. He’s local, you know? Can’t be helped.” 

They fell asleep in the middle of further confessional conversation. In the morning, she slept later than him, but he didn't move even though he badly needed to piss. He hadn’t shared a bed in years and he forgot how good it was, warm and content and sweaty and ridiculous. He was spooned up behind her and he can’t stop himself from kissing the curve of her shoulder. 

“More,” she demanded through a yawn and he was glad to oblige. 

They both had too many responsibilities to stay in bed forever, but they could pretend a little longer. It was too soon, too fresh and too new for Fili to be thinking the things he was thinking, but she couldn’t hear his thoughts and he felt safe enough. He imagined her here always, at the end of the night and in the morning. He could imagine her things stuffed beside his in the closet, her voice invading every inch of quiet and her wet towels on the floor. 

It’d be perfect.


End file.
